


Beach Glass

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hey! Remember me? If you do, then let me know what you thought :=)





	Beach Glass

******

The gently rolling grasses shimmered in the gentle sea breeze. Sitting up the ground, back propped up against the TARDIS, The Doctor sighed as she absently ran her fingers through the blonde hair of her companion’s head resting in her lap.

With a quiet murmur, Rose shifted, rolling onto her back to look up at The Doctor.

“Sleep well?” The Doctor wondered, smiling down at her.

“Hmm,” Rose nodded as she lazily stretched. Shifting again, she sat up, moving to sit besides The Doctor, feeling the TARDIS’ gentle warmth against her back. Resting her head on The Doctor’s shoulder, she looked out across the sea.

“You’re really not going to question how I got here?” she wondered.

“Nope”

“Really?” Rose insisted.

“You’re here,” The Doctor shrugged “that’s all that matters to me” she explained.

“But,” Rose lifted her head from The Doctor’s shoulder to look at her fully “aren’t you going to question if I’m the ‘real’ Rose Tyler?” she wondered.

The Doctor smiled as she reached up, cupping Rose’s chin before pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Pulling away, she ran her thumb across Rose’s lips.

“I know it’s you, Rose,” she breathed “I don’t know how, I just…do,” she explained “I can feel it, instinctively, like a fact of life. You’re _you_ , Rose Tyler”

Rose grinned as she leaned in, soundly kissing The Doctor.

“Quite right, too,” she beamed as she pulled away. Frowning, she looked past The Doctor “what’s that?” she wondered, nodding to something glinting in the sands. Getting up, both women walked over, crouching down to examine the item.

“Oh, beach glass,” The Doctor grinned as she pulled the brightly colored piece of blue glass out of the sands. The ocean had worn it into a smooth, rounded shape, similar to, but not exactly like, a large marble. Holding the billiard ball-sized ball of glass up to the sun, The Doctor grinned at Rose.

“I love beach glass” she proclaimed.

“Maybe you should keep it,” Rose suggested “like a good luck charm”

“Maybe,” The Doctor nodded. She held the bauble next to Rose’s face “or maybe you should,” she suggested “might make a good necklace or a pair of earrings,” she brightened “ooh! There’s a thought!” she eagerly grabbed Rose’s hand, dragging her towards the TARDIS “I’ve got some jeweler’s tools in the TARDIS,” she explained as the doors opened for them automatically “now…I just need to remember where I put them last”

Laughing, Rose allowed herself to dragged along into the TARDIS…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Remember me? If you do, then let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
